


《过不去》完结篇

by DaZhuoWuFeng



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 鑫多
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaZhuoWuFeng/pseuds/DaZhuoWuFeng
Summary: 赵泳鑫的自以为是，檀健次的孤注一掷。





	《过不去》完结篇

**Author's Note:**

> 只为停车，前几篇清水，在乐乎，id：大拙无锋。

欲望的升腾只需一瞬，不管理智上再怎么不愿意，赵泳鑫还是无法压下自己对檀健次最原始、最本能的渴望，不过是心上人的轻轻一握，他就已经实实在在地硬了。

 

不，不该这样。

 

眼下的情况是赵泳鑫绝对不曾预料过的，虽然他得承认几个月前自己确实做过那么几个令人血脉偾张的梦，但这并不代表他有那个勇气真的去对健次做些什么，ok，不过现在好像是健次想对他做些什么。

 

可这都操他妈的什么事儿啊。

 

赵泳鑫眨了眨眼，只觉周围空气越发燥热，他舔了舔有些发干的嘴唇，“健次，听着，你…”他伸手捉住檀健次手腕，却阻止不了檀健次指上的动作，几下重重的套弄成功让他泄出一声闷哼。

 

“够了。”赵泳鑫深吸一口气，用力拽开那只作乱的手，哑了嗓音低声喝道，“我说够了，听见没有。”

 

檀健次落空的手落在床上，有些无措地攥紧了白色床单，本低垂着的头突然抬起，那双噙了泪微微发红的杏眸死死盯住了赵泳鑫，后者对上视线一瞬便再喘不过气，一丝苦楚如疽跗骨在他心底蔓延，“听话，下…”

 

檀健次全然不等他说完，兀自扯出一个笑来，弯下腰，直接用唇堵住了这双总爱喋喋不休的嘴。被吻上来的人身体霎时僵住，熟悉又久违的柔软触感让他有些恍惚，记忆几个闪现全是台上台下和健次玩闹起来相拥而吻的画面，这让他一时间忘了推开，未得到推拒的男孩儿试探性抵着上唇咬了咬，而后便伸出舌要顶入唇缝欲往深处探行。

 

轻微刺痛如雷惊醒梦中人，赵泳鑫瞪大了眼咬紧牙关，一把将人再次推开，牢牢箍紧了他的双臂，拧着眉瞅着天花板，待喘匀了气儿，才面无表情地转看向身上的人，压低声音语气带了责怪，“干嘛呢？精虫上脑分不清人了？别告我几杯酒就把你灌到神志不清了。”

 

空气沉寂下来，这话说得不假，檀健次确实没有醉过头，他明白自己在做什么，当然也分得清自己面前的是谁，如果不是赵泳鑫，他又怎么会这样，只不过是…只不过是借酒壮胆而已，却在刚开始就被毫不留情面地戳穿。

 

两个人才叫干柴烈火，而他只不过是在玩火自焚。檀健次垂眸不语，心头饱饱满满的全是委屈，自和赵泳鑫闹掰过后长久压抑着的情感已经爆发，没想到会在鼓起勇气诉之于口时被强行打回，随之转化而成的失落不安未有一刻不占据着他的心绪，他只能放手一搏，选了这种无异于自暴自弃的方式，却仍然以失败告终。

 

赵泳鑫看不见他的表情，但这不影响他感受得到健次此时的无力，他心疼至极却无从劝解。对赵泳鑫而言，他可以轻而易举把自己从深渊中哄骗出来，却没办法面对健次还说得出那些无关痛痒的客套话，什么没关系都会过去，什么开心点往前看，都是狗屁不通的操蛋说辞。感情这东西，无计可施，无法可解，他太明白这一点了，也正因为如此，才日复一日忍受煎熬地把自己摆在兄弟的位置上，不敢让健次察觉这份越界的感情，他以为这样就可以保护好他不受此折磨，可上天总不肯眷顾他们，该走投无路的就决不施予柳暗花明。

 

这就是一个怪圈，我们不断地意识到日子马上就要过不下去了，但又一次次倔强地告诉自己，日子还得过，在自我折磨与自我救赎之间，跌跌撞撞头破血流，苟延残喘。

 

赵泳鑫所谓的“想开了”其实也没什么毛病，他的确不是特别死心眼的人，但很不幸，那不代表他可以完全不死心眼，不然他就不会打定主意认为不在一起才是对两个人最好。这傻子在经历过数次失败的恋情过后，早已没了当年面对于此时不顾一切的冲劲了，他现在只希望心爱的人能好好的。

 

不愿意说废话，又不知道还能说什么，赵泳鑫难得哑口无言，他绝不可能会跟健次做出这种事，一旦火烧起来了，就再无回旋之地，他还不想赌这一把，健次也不该吊在他这里。可僵着不是办法，他半晌才憋出一句“睡吧”，就想把健次从自己身上放下去，又认真地添了一句，“我们可以当，刚刚什么也没发生过。”

 

健次听了这话浑身一颤，仍旧低着头，也固执地一动未动，等赵泳鑫又低低道了句“听话”，才肯重新抬起头来，眼眶发红，两眼布满血丝，俨然带着拼命憋着泪怕流出来丢人的倔强，“赵泳鑫，”他这么说道，使上劲拼命挣开赵泳鑫的缚束，咬牙切齿一字一句，“你他妈的敢说一句你不爱我吗？”

 

此时的檀健次就如同走投无路的幼兽，装出凶狠无比的强横模样，仿佛只要听见一个不字，就会马上扑上来撕咬一番，至死方休。可这掩饰不了那一份慌乱与希冀，幼兽露出利爪也只是不想被抛弃，赵泳鑫心中巨震，彻底认命。

 

是了，谁都敢说不爱檀健次，可他不敢。赵泳鑫这个人脾气不好，但他可以对其他所有人都冷热无常，却唯独对檀健次一直予取予求，亲手磨的戒指也好，给他写歌也好，手表包包项链衣服这些都好，他甚至觉得健次埋怨他把自己当女人宠时都是甜丝儿丝儿的。但凡他的男孩儿想要的，他都要给，这次…到最后竟也不例外。

 

赵泳鑫不由自嘲，咬咬牙松开了一直抓着健次小臂的手，转向上移去，一手扶上他光滑的后背，一手覆在他后颈，把人压下来按向自己，微抬上身吻住那双唇，轻轻一点，却足够深情。

 

两个人都清楚，没有比这更加直接明了的回答了。

 

檀健次看他终于卸了劲，反而整个儿愣住，二十好几奔三十的人了，倒不是没跟人上过床，赵泳鑫光着身子的样子也早就看过不止一次，可跟男人做爱，这绝对他娘的是头一回，他这时候才后知后觉地慌了。接下来…他该…干什么？

 

看他一脸不知所措犹如毛头小伙子，赵泳鑫毫不意外地笑了，抬手扣在人脑后拉近，再次覆上那唇，探出舌尖在唇瓣上勾勒舔吮，沐浴露的清香在鼻尖流连，他忍不住对着柔软的下唇瓣重重咬了一口，趁人低呼之隙抵入口中，攻城陷地，轻舐细吮。

 

直至扑到彼此面上的鼻息都灼热不已，赵泳鑫放过了已然瘫在他身上几近窒息昏厥的健次，桃花眼弯成月牙儿，浸满了温柔，似早春清潭，暖阳初覆。他抬手沿着人脊椎一遍遍轻抚帮着顺气儿，凑近耳边软声道，“健次，想叫停的话…随时都可以。”

 

回应他的是埋入胸前的毛茸茸的小脑瓜，赵泳鑫无奈地在男孩儿头顶揉了揉，“你啊。”说着，搂着腰一个翻身，把檀健次给压在身下，主导权早该交让。

 

赵泳鑫低下头，近乎虔诚地吻上右边锁骨，舔磨两下，又到另一边，而后往下，停在心脏的位置，落下一个潮湿缠绵的热吻，“其实吧，那天我特别开心，真的，特他妈的开心，”他在那里又舔了舔，“你这里有我，我，赵泳鑫。”叼咬起一小块胸肌厮磨，声声低喘带着主人特有的嗓线传入耳中，他只觉浑身欲火快要将自己灼烧殆尽，又如开闸洪水倾泻而出再不可收。

 

他开始无比真诚地盼望明天不会到来，时间永驻于此刻才好。

 

檀健次抿着唇，纵然有意压制着声音，可时不时自喉间发出的低哼已经足以令人情动，就连尾音都色气十足，而本人浑然不知，早已被不断冲上大脑的热流搞得一团晕。

 

赵泳鑫的吻离开了他的胸前，渐渐移到小腹，如法炮制地对着腹肌一通啃吻，而后抬起身重新回到那唇齿之间，手却悄悄随着抬身的动作，从腰间移到大腿外侧，紧接着辗转到内再到根部禁地，勾上薄薄的内裤边儿，扯下这最后一层遮掩物，单手覆上那滚烫的阴茎，将其包裹在掌中，缓缓地套弄起来。

 

“啊！…唔…”

 

檀健次强迫自己不去反抗赵泳鑫这一系列动作，却在命根子被人握在手里的时候，忍不住一声惊呼仰头避开亲吻，躬起身子往床头撤了一下，便被赵泳鑫扣住腰带回来，俯身再度压上，不容抗拒地顶入口腔卷了舌抵死缠绵。

 

这他妈的就是在欺负人！檀健次瞪着赵泳鑫，却因为情欲熏红了眼眶，就像是小狼刚学会了嗷嗷叫急着占地盘示威，毫无杀伤力。他感觉浑身热得难过，下身被握住不断套弄，这家伙居然还故意地时不时拿指腹去蹭他铃口，情欲如潮侵袭着他的每一根神经，这太过了，他受不了。于是一被人放过已有些发肿的可怜双唇，他立刻开口断断续续道，“慢点…赵泳、鑫…哈…你！哈…是不是…嗯…他妈的跟…跟男的干过…！…怎么…这么……”

 

赵泳鑫侧倒身体，用胳膊肘撑着半躺在他边儿上，笑着凑过去嘬了口他的唇角，附在他耳边时，灼热的呼吸喷到耳道惹得他一阵发颤，“怎么这么什么？是不是想说怎么让你这么舒服。”说完，赵泳鑫又含住他的耳垂轻轻扯咬，加快了手上的动作，“别急。”

 

“操你妈！谁急了！哈……滚！”檀健次脸上火燎一样的烫，被这话臊得恨不能立马翻个身埋进被子里躲起来，可旁边男人倾向这边的身体似有似无的制缚显然让这个想法绝无实施可能，以及来自下体和耳边的撩拨着实让他沉沦于此。

 

健次一手攥紧了床单，一手按在赵泳鑫手背，却没有力气把它拿开，他偏过头去不肯和这个不要脸的男人对视，咬着唇不愿再漏出半分呻吟，赵泳鑫难得体贴他似地没有继续逗弄，只抿着唇重复着手上动作，这绝对没什么技巧可言，事实上他根本无暇考虑那么多了，天知道他现在忍得下面都快炸了，可他真的不能急。

 

一时间房间里只剩下两个人一低一重的喘息声，过了不算太久，健次只觉得眼前一道白光，泄在了男人手里。大脑放空，他犹如浅滩之鱼大口大口地喘着粗气，一只手混乱中攀上赵泳鑫小臂，就如同抓住了救命稻草死命抓紧。

 

赵泳鑫看了眼手上白浊，随手蹭在健次腿侧还恋恋不舍地捏了一把，抬起另一只尚还干净的手，安抚性地拍拍他用力过度而青筋暴起的手背，然后拉过来十指相扣，扯到他头顶按住，从床上撑起来欺身压上，垂眼对上一双还处在失神中的迷蒙眸子，腹下一紧，恨不得现在就把人给办了。

 

冷静，一定得冷静。他深呼吸，重新低下去吻住那微张的嘴却轻触即离，在下巴边儿咬了口，而后一路啃咬下去，成功再次挑拨起檀健次本就未熄的火。

 

 

檀健次感觉自己快疯了，他在过去少数的几次性爱中都没有过这种感觉，就算是第一次跟女孩儿上床时，他也是绞尽了脑汁去服侍那个小女友，可现在他可以说是该享受“服侍”的那一方，却被弄得浑身难受得不行，赵泳鑫的手不断地在他身上四处撩拨，而又迟迟不肯帮他泄火。

 

他被吊在半空中不上不下，被欲火烧得迷迷糊糊，无意识地曲起一条腿，膝盖蹭了蹭赵泳鑫的腿侧，换来一只手在自己腰窝一掐，那手随着挪到臀部不轻不重揉捏起来，逼出他更多难抑的喘息。

 

赵泳鑫矮下身索取着更多的亲吻，那只手就又滑进臀缝之间，在那入口周围轻轻打着转儿，也不知道他此刻哪来的这么大耐心，到现在还没有进去的意思，但是他身下的人可是被折腾地快完全丧失理智了，就在檀健次马上张嘴开骂的时候，赵泳鑫突然收手离开他，在床上撑起来跪直了。

 

“我之前给你新家准备的套儿呢。”其实他是知道的，找戒指的时候，他偷偷翻过这里的柜子。

 

操他妈的处女座。被晾下的檀健次愣了好一会儿才从情欲中缓过劲，忍不住在心底咒骂了一句，颤着手缓缓指向一边的床头柜，“好像…最底下那层。”

 

所以赵泳鑫三年前给他和他当时不知道啥时候有、后来也一直没有过的女朋友准备的套，被赵泳鑫自己从床头柜最底层的最里面又拿了出来，拆开了最外层的包装，一边念叨，“你说你，三年都没个对象，是不是早就看上我了。”一边从里面挑出个合适尺寸的。

 

檀健次把胳膊压在眼上，根本不想看他在干嘛，他是听见这个了的，又假装没听见，哼哼了两声没有回答。什么时候喜欢赵泳鑫的，这件事他也不知道，就他在不知不觉中，已经习惯了这个烦人精的存在了，啊！怎么这么烦。

 

赵泳鑫视线从他身上打了个转飘回来，并没有继续逼问，他总这个德行，换成谁他都能死皮赖脸地开玩笑开下去，一定要把人欺负够了为止，但是对着檀健次就偏偏习惯了处处宠着顺着，也不知道会不会有人统计过他这些年到底对檀健次说了多少次的“对”、“是”、“好”、“行”，大概这就是命吧。他自暴自弃地把包装盒扔了回去，在快要关上抽屉的时候，却一转眼瞅见了靠着另一个角的银灰色绒盒。

 

“……”

 

隆冬霜雪骤然全消也不过如此，赵泳鑫红了眼眶，很没出息，他知道，但是控制不了，谁控制得了。他凝视着那个盒子，只觉得这两天被雾霭蒙罩的心终于透过来了阳光，还是挺他妈暖和的那种。如果不是突然看见它，他几乎快把这个戒指暂时抛到脑后了，可这终究是根刺，长在最刁钻的位置，在未来必定不断折磨着他，可现在，这根刺突然就被轻易地拔掉了，并且事实证明根本就没必要扎下来。他抿着唇，觉得自己就要掉泪了，直到身后的人不耐烦地侧翻过身对着他后背，拍了拍他大腿，“干嘛？萎了？”

 

赵泳鑫砰得一声合上抽屉，像歇了火儿的机器突然重新启动，迅速把檀健次压回床被里，两眼炯炯有神，艰难却极为认真地说道，“你说我怎么这么喜欢你。”

 

檀健次攘了他一把，凶巴巴地就要骂他，“现在知道腻腻歪歪的了，你…”

 

“我爱你。”这三个字简简单单，短促有力地撞上檀健次的耳膜，不掺欲望又饱含着这些年以来赵泳鑫对他所有的情意，迷茫、纠结、无力、痛苦，尽皆揉碎捣烂了归回到那最初的悸动，化为一团烈火，最后从耳根直烧红了他的脸颊，而后将他由里而外燃烧殆尽，只余一颗剧烈跳动着的心脏，来无声地呐喊着要将这三个字悉数回敬给身上这个人。

 

檀健次张了张嘴，却没说出话，赵泳鑫一次一次小心翼翼地把整颗心裹了糖衣蜜纸捧到他面前，这些各式各样的轻浮绝妙的情话在外人耳朵里就只是单纯的玩笑。檀健次从惊讶到习惯，从同他人一样也当成玩笑到渐渐沉溺于此难以自拔，在三天前他还以为一切只是他自己想多了，自作多情动了心，而此时此刻，就在这一秒，这个人，正与自己赤诚相对，抛弃了所有精妙绝美的修辞，说出最简单又最直击心脏的字眼。

 

他突然抬起胳膊搂住赵泳鑫的脖颈，朝自己用力地按下来，对准了那两瓣唇就吻了上去，哦，不如说咬了上去。他实在毫无章法，就只像头幼兽肆意啃咬，也不管是不是把人咬疼了。不过赵泳鑫却甘之如饴，且很快主动回吻，在对撞中拿回了主导权，趁其不备再次钻进领地，勾缠他的舌，四处舔顶。

 

“够、唔…够了唔…”檀健次喘不过气立马叫停，又过了好一会儿才被放开，再晚点可能他就可以眼前冒星星了。

 

“有润滑剂吗？”

 

低哑气音炸响在耳边，檀健次愣了一秒，侧头梗着脖子吼了声，“谁他妈的在家里放这个！我又不是基佬！”

 

“可你喜欢我。”赵泳鑫笑眯眯说着，慢吞吞从他身上爬起来，大力在胸口揉捏了一把，光着脚三步并两步去拿了瓶“像样点的”擦脸的乳液出来，边走边往手上挤，随手把瓶儿扔到床角落，跪着上床就要重新压上来。一副随时准备下一秒就要干翻床上人的气势，吓得檀健次整个儿往上挪了挪，头都顶到了床头，又被人用空着的手抓住左脚踝给拉下来，顺势把那条腿抬高搭在自己右肩上，安抚性顺着腿肚摸下去，扣住腰不让人逃脱。

 

“别怕。”赵泳鑫侧过脸在那脚踝骨凸起轻柔地印上一吻，温声哄着，就像大人骗小孩儿吃药一样，“应该不会太疼，我轻点。”

 

这话让檀健次更觉得臊得慌了，而且变得更加紧张，他死盯着赵泳鑫沾着乳白色稠腻液体的手，为接下来就要发生的事而不安，又为身上的人努力克制着自己就要蹬出去的腿，但他还是选择恶狠狠地小声回怼了句，“就算怕也是怕你不行。”

 

赵泳鑫扬了扬眉毛，并没有把这个当成是挑衅，他太了解这个小祖宗了，这可是实实在在的害羞，多可爱，别人都看不到。他低头去吻他，同时把手指探向了等待已久的密处。

 

“嗯…”唇齿交缠中泄出的喘息，在稍凉的液体触到那里的时候转了调子。檀健次咬着牙关不肯在这时候再漏出什么羞耻的动静，这太奇怪了，那根手指在入口磨蹭了几下，挑起星星点点的火，而后缓慢地、坚定地推着乳液挤了进来且不断深入。他难受地扬起头，一时间还适应不了异物进入的感觉，一只手按在赵泳鑫肩膀，无力地推拒。

 

“放松。”赵泳鑫停下手指动作，松开钳制着腰侧的手去抚摸健次的脸，去捏他的耳垂。面对男人他亦没有任何经验可言，只能凭感觉，他压制着自己快要爆发的欲望，竭力保持冷静去等待，包裹着手指的火热过于紧窒，他试图动了动，便感受到内壁一阵轻颤，紧接收缩绞紧。

 

“我难受…”健次紧皱着眉小声抗议，疼痛暂时还没有，他尽力去平缓自己的呼吸，一点点放松下身，去适应那里存在着不属于自己的东西的情况。

 

赵泳鑫看他湿了眼眶，有些不忍，他往后撤了撤手指准备退回去，却立马又被滚烫的内壁缠紧。

 

“我…你、可以继续了…”檀健次扭头拉过枕头把脸埋进去，闷闷的声音搔得赵泳鑫心都快化了，他伸手拽掉那只枕头，把人的脸捧过来重新吻上去，从眉眼一路亲到锁骨，等到手指松快了些许，立刻深深浅浅慢慢抽插起来。

 

“…嗯”檀健次几个喘息凌乱无序，微张的嘴抑不住低吟，他感受着那些黏腻的液体在自己体内不断升温，属于乐者的手指加到两根在里面耐心地扩张，时而在内壁划蹭按压，时而打开呈剪刀状打着旋儿抽插。他得承认这虽然有些难受，但真的是有舒服到的，他甚至察觉到自己刚刚泄过火的地方又硬了起来，这个认知让小狼又变成鸵鸟，躲回了那团软软的枕头里。

 

一声低笑在他耳边响起，他打了个颤，“笑什么！快点！磨、磨磨蹭蹭的！”

 

“我靠，我这是为了谁啊！”赵泳鑫咬牙切齿骂出声，一个用力三根手指齐根插到底，巨大的刺激让檀健次立刻闷哼了一声，肩膀抑制不住地小幅度抖动起来，这下赵泳鑫又开始慌了，以为自己把人弄疼了，立马撤出手指，掰着肩膀把人从枕被里捞出来带进怀里，一边悔意十足地道歉，“是不是弄疼了？哎我这、我不是真的要弄疼你，要不不弄了，不弄了…”

 

檀健次眼前不知道什么时候湿了层雾，他抓着赵泳鑫小臂摇了摇头，眼神有些恍然，还没从刚刚的刺激里出来，显然，刚刚那一下赵泳鑫的手指不知道碰到哪了，他觉得像过电一样，情欲从脚尖瞬间窜到头顶，只觉头皮发麻。

 

他闭着眼急促地吸气然后吐气，手上力气重了几分，那手指会心地再度挤进来，动作比刚刚那下慢下来许多。檀健次有些不解，他不知道刚刚那是怎么回事，为什么像是蹭过一个地方就牵动了全身神经，大概赵泳鑫也不知道，至少他没有第二次出现那个感觉。

 

事实上赵泳鑫是知道的，笑话，生理常识好吧，前列腺哪个男的不知道，只不过知道具体在哪的不多。不过实不相瞒他也是看过那么几篇粉丝大作的，也就被科普了不少有意思的东西，他当时只是觉得尴尬，甚至没信多少，——这些小女生怎么会了解男生身体构造这么清楚。但是他现在想起那些东西，下意识就开始了寻找。目前也只是以为并没找到，还在慢慢试探的过程中，不过他真的快要忍不住了，操，真难熬。

 

 

 

檀健次懒得再去找什么枕头被子床单，他破罐子破摔地仰面躺着，徒劳地用胳膊挡住半边脸，尽力扼制喉间总想溢出来的低吟。

 

檀健次敢打赌赵泳鑫这辈子都没在情事上这么有过耐心，于是他开始出神，想到第一次和赵泳鑫在台上接吻，他忘了当时到底怎么回事，突然就萌生了奇怪的念头，下一秒就仰头吻了上去，状似随意坦然地擦擦唇角，故作撩人来掩饰内里的紧张，他心都快蹦到嗓子眼了。赵泳鑫只是笑了，笑成了大傻子，他就也跟着笑了，变成小傻子。

 

据其他哥儿几个说，他俩当时周围就差粉红泡泡了，但他明白，只是一时冲动做出的恶作剧，即使赵泳鑫欣然接受，却也未有什么表达，后来他干脆就理直气壮地说是赵泳鑫强吻自己，谁辩也不听。

 

干什么，赵泳鑫撩他撩得他都动心了，还不算强吻吗！

 

算算算，赵泳鑫要是听到肯定又要这么回他。

 

那时候谁也不知道对方到底怎么想的，一个自以为周到地把人当成弟弟去照顾，一个不断反撩各种试探，但都没有过任何正面的回应，直到后来檀健次出去拍戏，直到…

 

但是现在，赵泳鑫就在他面前，那张脸就在离他眼睛不足十厘米的地方。赵泳鑫一双桃花眼此时沾染了浓厚的情欲，眼尾洇得发红，如娇艳的花引人注目。

 

檀健次一定是太喜欢这双眼睛了，每次看进去都会控制不住得微微愣神。这也不怪他，赵泳鑫每每看过来的眼里总含着三月桃花初开的气息，就如春风过境带千万树花开，一切都鲜活起来。赵泳鑫是这么擅长把深情完美地融入自己的眼神里(当然这是指面对檀健次一个人的时候，除了这位心尖儿，或许只有他妈妈才有这种待遇)，他简直恨不得把檀健次连人带心都扯进这一方桃林里，仰头是繁星点点，垂眼是落英纷纷，整个天地只有他们两个人，世界所有的美好都摆到檀健次面前才对。

 

纵使赵泳鑫耗尽耐心做了准备，初次尝试也只挤进头端，健次就已经死命抓上他的肩膀，张着嘴失了声剧烈地喘气儿。他心疼地停下动作，额头都憋得冒出了细汗，两只手卡住健次膝下把腿分得更开一些，试着就着这个深度小幅度进出了几次，太紧了。

 

“…呃、…你”檀健次感觉到他的强忍，松开手换成胳膊搂住他的肩膀，把人扯下来索吻。他狠狠咬上赵泳鑫下唇，成功听见一声闷哼，微睁开眼看见那唇上瞬间带了血色，又慌乱地伸出舌去舔抚那细小的伤口，“你…你要不继续吧…”

 

赵泳鑫回吻，“乖，等你适应。”

 

“我没事。”檀健次结结巴巴地快速回了一句，脸庞燥热得厉害，声音小的几乎听不见，心里不断纠结自己这话是不是太露骨，索求意味是不是太浓重。

 

赵泳鑫伸出食指沿着自己堪堪插进小半截的家伙转了圈，“你这里可不是没事，”他把健次的两条腿往下按了按，十分自然地说了声，“抱着。”

 

这话听在檀健次耳朵里，却是让他羞得不行，但他还是选择了照做。檀健次心思全都凝聚在交合的位置，他能清晰地感觉到那里的火热慢慢撤出去一小部分，他抬眼，看见赵泳鑫去够床脚的瓶子，在他下意识快要松手往后退的时候，赵泳鑫回身把他的右腿扯过去缠在腰上，又抓住他的手。

 

“？！”

 

乳液是他常用的，挤在手上的感觉熟悉无比，但此刻他不得不慌了，因为赵泳鑫正拉着他的手往他身下带，然后强硬地用自己湿腻的手指夹着他的一齐陷进股缝。

 

我操，自己的手指正在进入自己的身体，这他妈的太…太…

 

檀健次低哼了声，死活就要撤出去，却被赵泳鑫的手压制着继续深入，“…出去！…”他蹬了两下腿向赵泳鑫表示抗议，这次后者终于没听他的，只是瞥他一眼，继续专注于这个扩张“游戏”。

 

赵泳鑫果然天生适合弹钢琴，指节分明的手指灵活至极，挑着健次的食指，把乳液一点点抹在柔软的肠道内壁上，而后手指被狠狠一缠，他敏锐地察觉到身下人短暂的僵硬，脸上笑意加深，手指又挪回去在那里蹭了几下。

 

“啊！…嗯…别、……”一串哑了嗓子的低吟被逼了出来，檀健次浑身绷起来，两条腿死死夹住赵泳鑫的腰缠紧，最初的怪异感觉在接连几次的刮蹭之后尽数化为欢愉的浪潮侵袭着他的意识，情欲倍涨。

 

赵泳鑫用另一只手在健次重新挺立起来的欲望上不轻不重撸了一把，拇指打旋儿轻点马眼，对这具敏感的打起颤的身体颇为地眯起眼。他撤出手指，放过了又羞又恼其实又很爽的健次，十指相扣把手拉到头顶上方按住，重新用自己的粗烫挺进那窄小湿热的后穴。

 

一寸一寸，十分缓慢，但毫无停顿，仿佛过了一个世纪，等到终于完完全全没入其中时，两个人都松了口气，檀健次精疲力竭般地瘫软在被子里，虚闭着眼任由赵泳鑫低下身在胸口啃咬出一处处红痕。

 

“健次，”他这么叫道，在用仅剩的零星理智等着健次给他一个信号，他太怕伤了这个人。“健次。”他轻轻咬了小下已然充血挺立的乳尖，又低柔唤了一声。

 

檀健次用膝盖狠撞上他肋骨，猛地睁眼瞪他，“我靠你他妈的还不动，等着我自己动吗，操你妈不行下去。”

 

“你想自己动，那敢情好啊。”话是这么说，赵泳鑫却立刻退出去半截又顶了回来，直接撞散了檀健次所有的反驳骂声，他一下一下地抽插，不急不躁，等到檀健次得了劲，放松下来彻底沦陷其中才渐渐加快了速度。

 

最深处的内壁都被顶弄开，热流和酥麻占据了他的身体，檀健次大脑一片晕眩，被放开的双手无措地在空中挥动，最后被拉到身上掠夺者的肩背，触及薄薄一层细汗，他下意识用力搂住，紧绷的唇角泄出两三声急喘低吟。

 

“健次，”赵泳鑫又出声唤着，一声未得回应，又接上另一句，“舒服吗？”檀健次一直不回他，他也不放弃，弯腰俯身凑到人耳边，轻声念着他的名字和那些昵称，用气音呢喃着各式情话，用各种不害臊的问句挑逗着这个已经臊得没边的小可人儿。与此同时，他身下的动作却越发放肆大胆起来，他开始大开大合地顶撞，全部退出又一口气急速顶入，带着要将人贯穿的气势，硬涨的顶端破开层层肉壁直抵深处。

 

“操！轻、轻点…操你妈的赵泳鑫…啊…”阳物不比手指，没办法那样按压他的前列腺带来极致欢愉，但却在每次撞进来的时候，在那处狠狠顶蹭，又在退出时碾压而过，这是另一番巨大的刺激，如同反复有电流流经全身，檀健次暂时还难以承受，以至于逐渐湿了眼眶，“你、慢点！啊…”

 

赵泳鑫去吻他湿润的眼角，稍稍放缓了动作，这样的结果就是檀健次又不肯出声了，他懊恼地叼住健次耳垂，语气委屈得快死了，“你理我一下啊，健次。”可身下却是极其缓慢地几记深顶。

 

檀健次被弄得眼神有些涣散，懒得理他，一把揪住赵泳鑫的头顶要扯开，“闭嘴！烦不烦！”凶巴巴的话被顶得断断续续，毫无威慑力可言。

 

赵泳鑫吃痛地真的闭上了嘴，却安静了没两分钟又出声，“健次啊，我想听你的声音。”明明自己都已经气息不稳，却依旧不厌其烦地嘟嘟囔囔，想勾出健次更多的声音，哪怕只是几声低喘几声浅吟，那也都是檀健次为他情动的证据，都是世上最让他为之振奋不已的乐章。

 

檀健次抿紧了唇打定主意不松口，却奈何神智在波涛汹涌的情欲不断冲刷下被抛弃得干干净净，他最终微启了唇以渴求更多空气，没有察觉自己已经在抬腰迎合。

 

“健次，”赵泳鑫叼住他颈侧靠下的那块筋肉，用齿尖温柔厮磨，然后舔了下浅浅的齿痕，极具暧昧意味地抬眸，轻声诱哄，“说你是我的。”

 

早已经晕晕乎乎的檀健次对上这眼神，大脑一团浆糊，随即回道，“你是我的。”

 

赵泳鑫语结，心里砰得炸成了花儿，笑开了把头埋进健次颈项之间，蹭来蹭去，就像是他在家里睡觉抱着卡吉诺*四处蹭一样，不同的是，这次呼吸里换成了健次本人的味道，熟悉的淡淡清香嗅入鼻间，他心里满当当的，“行，我是你的。”

 

**怎样都好，只要你在这里，你在这里。**

 

赵泳鑫顺着颈子往下，在白皙软嫩的胸肌上咬了一口，便弓起身埋头苦干，还扣着健次的腰往自己胯下送了送，把人撞得七零八落。

 

欲望释放的瞬间，有如一脚踩空急剧下落， 檀健次慌张地睁开眼去寻那双眸子，四目相对，赵泳鑫也在盯着他，眼中情欲渐褪，留下的是熟悉的足以溺死人的温柔。

 

**你在这里，没有比这更好的事了。**

 

“睡吧。”赵泳鑫的手又捏上他的耳垂，檀健次有些恍惚，仿佛回到了多年前他们还在基地的时候，有次一块儿冲澡，赵泳鑫的手突然从隔壁穿过了薄薄一层帘子，精准地捏住他的耳朵。

 

他咧嘴笑了，然后闭上眼沉沉睡去，一声叹息遗落在房间角落。

 

——

卡吉诺:赵泳微博提过的粉丝送的两个玩偶，他和健次一人一个，“一起睡诺诺(睡觉觉)”，私设给老赵的是卡吉诺。

谢谢看到这里的老板。

 


End file.
